Shattered Embrace
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: The painful sorrow he had felt through out his childhood, every word they had. They had made him the way he is now. Sasuke, was the one who had affected him the most. Naruto truly loved him but Sasuke rejected him... Used him for his own pleasure. SasuNaru Vote on the poll on my profile
1. Chapter 1

**I do appreciate reviews so I know that someone is reading it and liking it. And don't send flames either I will send you a very mean pm with some heated words of my own. Just like L said "An eye for an eye"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

**My beta: The Maiden of Autumn**

**Warnings: Implied rape, lemons in future chapters, and gore. BE warned.**

(On To The Story)

Blood -curdling screams.

The painful screams could be heard throughout the village. Nobody cared though, the people of the village all hated him. They wanted the demon to leave, to die and rot in hell. They didn't understand that Naruto, the child who is the vessel of the nine-tailed beast, was a hero. They had kicked, beaten, and even raped him throughout his childhood.

But he kept on smiling like nothing had happened.

Naruto twitched as he was kicked in the gut, cut in the back and pushed further into the ground. Naruto was still bright; he never let them get to him- or so he thought.

One of the village men held him up so the others could strike him with anything they could get ahold of. One had stabbed him in the gut, making Naruto's blood pour out slowly. They had laughed at seeing this and one had slapped Naruto to the ground, spitting on him and calling him hurtful words.

Demon.

Monster.

You piece of shit, you deserve to die in hell.

OoOoO

Naruto walked through the small forest, taking little steps as he inhaled the fresh air. He had been beaten until he was saved by the trusted ANBU; they always came and helped when he was on the verge of dying. Naruto's blond hair blew through the wind and the orange jumpsuit that was stained with his own blood. He tripped over a branch, falling on the ground, but he did not get up. He stayed still.

"N-Naruto-kun." A soft voice could be heard. Naruto looked up to find Hinata staring wide-eyed at him. He smiled at her, but another Hyuuga grabbed her away from where he had fallen.

"Stay away, Hinata-sama!"

He dragged her away, leaving Naruto empty inside. He had just wanted a friend. Nothing else; he was always alone, and would always be alone. Naruto was just a mere tool for the village**.**

As Naruto moved his hands forward, clamping his nails into the ground, he slowly got up from the ground. He fell, but he never gave up, though. When he had finally gotten to his feet, he walked towards a stream he had come by one day. The water looked fresh as the fish swam towards opposite directions. Naruto wished he was a fish so he could just be free from everything, all the pain and suffering he had endured through the past 7 years of his life.

The thought of having freedom made Naruto laugh to himself. He couldn't even leave the village because of what he was holding inside of him; he had found this out from the villagers. They had told him everything as they beaten him. The men had stabbed him repeatedly through his legs, laughing at his suffering. Naruto was only a child, they could not see that while he held the Kyuubi inside of him.

It brought tears to his eyes to know that nobody would ever love him.

OoOoO

Five years had passed since then, and Naruto was now twelve. He had a rival, whom he also had a crush on. Yes, he was gay. He knew that if anybody found out that he would be called a 'fag' and a 'queer' so he stayed to himself.

As Naruto watched every girl swoon over Sasuke, he felt jealous- but how could a person like him get Sasuke's attention?

"Ugh! Don't stare at Sasuke like that. Idiot!" Sakura slapped Naruto across the face, hurting him. Naruto looked at the ground. _Why does she hate me when she hardly even knows me?_

Naruto walked straight out of class, running towards the forest. It was where he could be free for a little while until the villagers decided that it was his time to get hurt or whatever they had called it.

He slowly walked through the forest, stepping on leaves as he slowly started to sing to himself.

"When will everything change?

The suffering...will it ever end?

I have no choice,

But to bear it.

Has everything gone black for me?

I have no time left.

Everything I've known is dying.

Will I ever get the power to stop this...?" Naruto sang softly. He looked up towards the sky and smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, something good would happen to him.

The sound of a branch breaking made his head snap towards where he had heard it.

"Who is there?" Naruto looked around, waiting for someone to show themselves.

"Ain't it the Kyuubi child?" A man in a robe appeared before him.

He shuddered, knowing fully what he wanted. Everything bad happened to him. It was a curse, a nightmare. The burden of having to endure hurt him so much, but maybe he could stop it this time.

The man walked slowly towards him, taking little strides, his deep chuckle waking Naruto from his thoughts. He'd had enough of this, and he would stop them from hurting him. He could and would show them the pain he had been through.

When the man was close enough for Naruto to grab him, he flung himself towards the elderly man and punched him in the stomach. When the man fell on his back, groaning from the punch, Naruto swiftly cut his throat with a kunai.

Naruto watched as the man's blood gushed from the wound, smiling maniacally to himself. He hauled the body towards a dark place in the woods to dump it off.

OoOoO

Naruto had been assigned with Sakura and Sasuke. How he hated it; he didn't want to be in a group with the pink-haired female. She had been a bitch to him when they had first met.

Naruto downcast his eyes when Sasuke glared at him. The only people who had shown him kindness were the people at the ramen stand he usually visited every day.

The man had always laughed with Naruto, and was concerned with him about his health. Naruto was finally happy that someone had actually seen him as a human, not a demon.

The shinobi world was so cruel. Some senseis had even told their students to kill their own comrades, Naruto had heard. He had known that it would bring strength.

The other kids in his class glared at him as he smiled at them, but he kept his mask up until the academy was over. He ran swiftly towards the forest, trying to get there as fast as he could so he could finally do what he had always wanted to do- to be free from this world.

But, he knew that someday, he would be reincarnated and then he would strike this village. Even if it took him a thousand years to be reincarnated, he still would kill them... he would get his revenge somehow.

The only thing he was worrying about was his love for... Sasuke. He would never confess his love; Sasuke would be disgusted with him.

Sitting by the stream, he grabbed a sharp kunai from his pocket and dragged it across his wrist. The suffering felt good, in way, when he did it to himself; not from others, though. It was different when he caused himself pain.

_Maybe I'm a demon_, Naruto thought to himself, pressing the blade a little deeper into his wrist. But before he could cause more damage it was snatched away. Naruto turned around to see...

Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him, throwing the kunai away from Naruto, and threw him against a tree. He pinned him down, grabbing his arms and keeping them secured above his head. Naruto struggled for a while until he got tired from it and just gave up.

"What were you doing, dobe?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Nothing of your concern, teme," Naruto said hotly.

Sasuke slowly leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling a spark when their lips met. He knew now that Sasuke might like him.

Oh, how he was wrong.

Sasuke rubbed his knee onto Naruto's now- awakening boner, and he smirked to himself as Naruto let out a moan.

Many hours passed, Naruto and Sasuke giving both their first kiss and virginity away to each other. Naruto was happy-but not for long.

As Naruto lay on the ground, he heard Sasuke get up slowly, dressing himself back into his attire, and just left Naruto there. As he had thought, everyone just used him, and he knew someday that he would get a chance to end his sorrow- filled life.

He got up carefully, grabbing onto the edges of a tree. Naruto fell a couple of times, but when he finally got up, he limped towards his apartment.

The Hokage had given it to him, fueled him with some money to stay alive, and he actually kept the small place clean. The small bedroom he had was very comfortable; the green bed was small, but it did not matter. As long as it was something he could sleep in…

Usually, the Hokage would visit him, check up on the house, and maybe have some sweets to share with Naruto. When the Hokage left, some of the neighbors would come over and trash the place as Naruto watched, tied up, and laughed at him before they left. It had been six weeks since the Hokage came to visit him, and Naruto missed him lots.

He wanted to visit the Hokage, but the guards would not let him through the gates. So he would always walk back to his apartment or go to Ichiraku's.

oOoOo

Kakashi, his new sensei, had asked them a question, and they answered.

"Well my favorite thing is... I would love to..." Naruto cut off her obnoxious voice and stared at the ground. He really hated her now, he thought he had liked her when he was younger but she'd grown to become some stalker.

It creeped Naruto out that girls actually tried to steal Sasuke's boxers when Sasuke was training. Not that Naruto knew.

But when she was done, Kakashi pointed at him.

"My favorite thing is ramen, and I would love to become a strong shinobi so I can get revenge. The things that I hate are... I'm not going to state them, and everything else you asked I'm not going to say. Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

As Sasuke talked about killing a certain someone, Naruto started to think of ways to kill some of the villagers who had caused him the most pain. Maybe kill their family in front of them? Or maybe slowly torture them? It was so hard for Naruto to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do appreciate reviews so I know that someone is reading it and liking it. And don't send flames either I will send you a very mean pm with some heated words of my own. Just like L said: "An eye for an eye."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

**My beta: The Maiden of Autumn**

**www . youtube watch?v=u0KQqOai-uA _ Listened to that as I wrote this... Over and Over...**

**Warnings: Same as before...**

**I therefore dedicate this chapter to the three reviewers... Much love 3**

_Recap_

_As Sasuke talked about killing a certain someone, Naruto started to think of ways to kill some of the villagers who had caused him the most pain. Maybe kill their family in front of them? Or maybe slowly torture them? It was so hard for Naruto to choose._

Now

The woods are dark as you breathe in the fresh, cool air. You look out as the sun starts to set beyond the trees. The continuous sound of chirping repeats in your ear. Right then, your whole body becomes relaxed.

And so Naruto walks softly strolls between the beeline of bark. Focusing himself, Naruto listens to the pounding of his feet on the crunching leafs.

It abruptly stopped, the chirping... It went silent.

As Naruto wandered farther into forest he felt something touch his foot. It was something really furry. Looking down towards the covered ground of dirt he saw a little fox curling and rubbing its side into his leg. As it stopped suddenly Naruto trembled, thinking of something horrible. The little fox gazed into Naruto's eyes. It was filled with hurt... Sadness.

_What could have caused it such pain?_ Naruto wondered as he bent down swiftly, slowly taking it into his arms and cuddling it to his chest. The fox nuzzled its nose in Naruto neck, smelling softly and then drifted off into slumber. Sighing softly to himself, Naruto started to walk towards his apartment, hoping that the villagers wouldn't attack or hit him. Naruto didn't want the fox to get hurt; it felt the same way as him... The pain and sadness.

Just looking into its eyes made Naruto feel warm and comfortable around it... Like it knew what he had been through.

Finally making his way into the apartment doors, he calmly walked up the staircase and entered his hall. He made his way into his room, locking the door behind him so no one could enter. Putting down the kit onto his green couch, he smiled to himself as he went to bed.

OoOoO

Slowly arising from his deep slumber, Naruto got changed into his normal wear, strutting towards where he had put the orange fox, and when he had made it there something felt terribly wrong. It was gone, nowhere to be seen... His fox.

Tears glittered like rhinestones on his lashes, falling silently as he felt empty inside. He had thought that...Something once again rubbed itself against Naruto's leg. Looking down, he saw the fox rubbing against him. He smiled brightly as the tears fell from his face like a fountain.

"I-I'm glad you stayed," Naruto whispered as he pulled the fox into his embrace, shoulders shaking softly as he sobbed quietly.

"The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared," Naruto whispered slowly into its ears as it perked up, looking up into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Loneliness is the human condition. Cultivate it. The way it tunnels into you allows your soul room to grow. Never expect to outgrow loneliness. Never hope to find people who will understand you, someone to fill that space. An intelligent, sensitive person is the exception, the very great exception. If you expect to find people who will understand you, you will grow murderous with disappointment. The best you'll ever do is to understand yourself, know what it is that you want, and not let the cattle stand in your way." The fox's voice rang through Naruto's ears. Jumping up from the ground, he stared at the fox as if it had just talked...

Wait, it did. Naruto walked toward the fox slowly, reaching out towards him but pulling away fast.

"You talked..." Naruto whispered, horrified. He felt like he was slowly going insane from everything. Looking back at the fox, he watched as it transformed into a 20 year old.

The fox's hair was a bright orange color with black tips, ears sitting on top of his head. His face was beautifully shaped, his eyes a nice shade of crimson red and were just like a cat's. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black neck choker. Nothing else.

Naruto's face flushed from staring too long. He smiled brightly at the fox and watched as he smiled back, showing of his perfect, fanged teeth.

"W-what the hell?!" Naruto yelled after a while, slowly grabbing his blond locks and pulling extremely hard, trying to figure it out. It felt so bizarre, having something like that happen.

Laughing loudly to himself, Naruto stopped, then gazed at the now human fox's stomach and blushed as he saw the fox's muscles flex under his gaze.

"Hm... I'm here to help you Naru-kun," it finally spoke, making Naruto flinch visibly. It made the fox-human laugh softly and he strode towards Naruto. It pulled him into a hug, ruffling his blonde hair.

"I'm now your nii-san or aniki... Okay?" he spoke before pulling away gently, making his way to the couch and sitting down. Naruto looked amazed and then surprised before he finally started to cry once again. Nodding vastly, Naruto jumped onto his lap and cuddled closer than before. He smiled once again to himself, asking his new Aniki if he could sing to him.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain..."

Naruto was amazed at how his voice sounded when he sang, it was so... just so beautiful. Naruto wished that he could be perfect. He was a mistake to the world, and everyone treated him like garbage for that.

Slowly shaking away the bad thoughts, he gave the fox a small smile, and then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

OoOoO

Someone was shaking him slightly, and then suddenly started to tickle him, making him jump from where he was sleeping. Looking for the person who had down that, Naruto saw that it was him... his aniki.

"Naruto, you have to get up... Someone was knocking but they had left a while ago." His older brother left after telling Naruto; all he wanted to do was sleep. He was getting lazy until he smelt something very good coming from the kitchen, jumping to his feet Naruto ran into the kitchen to find ramen on the table. Yelling a thanks, he grabbed the bowl and slurped up the noodles.

"Don't eat too fast or else you'll get the hiccups," his brother said. Naruto glared at him for making him sound like a little kid.

* * *

**Sorry for making it short... I'm still trying decide the fox man's name... Wanna help me out?**

**Next chapter shall be 2,000 words or more... In Sasuke's POV :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I know the Kyuubi's name but I want a better name... Not that Kurama is a bad one :l

Beta: The Maiden Of Autumn 3 Thanks love

Warning: Tiny lemon at the end

(On To The Story)

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

I felt so cold, frozen, and hollow inside. That day... the day that the monster had taken the life of my family, the people I had loved and mostly adored. Everything that once was, was now gone. Everything I had worked for is now nothing to me.

I need my revenge to my deceased family. They shall feel at peace when I plunge the blade of my sword into Itachi, my older brother. He is a shame, a disgrace that was a mistake to this world. He knew so much but used it for evil. He was once something that was dear to me, and I had adored him when I was younger.

Hatred.

That is all I feel now- that he had become a hideous monster that someday would die like a wilting flower, falling slowly and painfully from my hands. His face has haunted me for years, but now that I'm getting stronger, he'll be haunted by me. I feel that someday I will become just like him, but I push these thoughts away as I make my way towards the Uchiha estate.

It is so bizarre- how one person could change your life. That night, that very day I had made that choice…

Every time I closed my eyes he would pop up, and those words... whispered quietly in my ears as if he was really beside me saying them.

My precious mother had been cut through the neck, her blood gushing out of the wound, painting the walls red- as well as the rest of the Uchiha clan. I've been having flashbacks of the past for a couple of weeks now, and what I had done to Naruto made them worse. The only reason I had done it was because I wanted someone to feel pain just like me- and Naruto was the first person I had come by.

Naruto was nothing to me though, he is an idiot, and will always be. He is deadlast, he can never become strong and be the hokage. He'll surely make Konoha a disaster and with that thing sealed inside him makes it worse.

_The Kyuubi._

OoOoO

The sun shone in my eyes as it rose. The horizon looked beautiful with the colors-orange and red- mixed together. The birds chirped as they flew by, singing soft melodies- the little pond in the Uchiha compound was full of colorful fish. A soft breeze made the leaves flow throughout the sky. It was such calming state, and I as I got up slowly, the sounds filled my ears, and I stretched my body out and cracked my knuckles.

I pulled on my dark blue shirt, hands going through the sleeves and then reaching up to go through my hair. Calmly walking out of my bedroom, I made my way towards the kitchen.

"Hello mother... father," I said as I made myself some breakfast to eat.

This day felt like it was going to be different than the others.

After I got ready to go meet the rest of the group, I walked towards the bridge- our usual meeting place. Kakashi was probably going to be late as always, and the idiots will make a fuss about it.

My hair flowed in the wind as I leaned against the bridge railing, slowly inhaling and relaxing for a bit but keeping up my guard just in case someone decided to try anything.

I opened my eyes up to see Naruto looking out in the distance, as if he was thinking of something. His blond hair glowed in the sunlight, and his orange jumpsuit was seemed as if it were tighter against his skin. Had he changed it?

Shaking my head as I looked at Sakura, I saw her squeal when she noticed I had made eye contact. She was annoying, but maybe I could use her sometimes.

Just like Naruto.

"Hello there! We aren't going to be meeting so do whatever you want!" Kakashi left as soon as he had said his last words, and I sighed heavily. What a waste of time to come here, then. Turning to the right, I walked away into the woods to train.

Walking through the crisp, small leaves, they crushed under my feet as I stepped on them. The wind sand a small lullaby as I searched for a great place to learn some new jutsus and techniques.

The smell of water woke me up from my thinking, and I jumped towards the lake, setting my Kunai patch bag down. Doing a couple of hand signs, I yelled, "Fire-style dragon flame jutsu!"

Blowing out flames as I exhaled from my mouth, I breathed deeply as I stopped- it had gotten tougher for me to do these things, as I had trouble. Nobody would understand how it feels to have such a powerful kekkei genkai, and they would never know until they have had it, just like the Hyuuga clan.

"Hello, Sasuke..." Turning swiftly towards Naruto as he stepped out of the shadows with someone else, I narrowed my eyes as I looked between them, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Straightening my back to look taller, I took a step forwards and slowly activated my sharigan.

"Dobe." Naruto's eye twitched as I greeted him with his nickname I had given to him long ago, growling deep in his throat as his eyes flashed from red to blue before calming down as the other male placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I want to talk to you... about things." Naruto stared into my eyes as he spoke.

"Hn," I replied cockily, glaring at both of them to hurry up or else- they had disturbed me while I trained, and I need to get stronger than Itachi. Naruto glared back as he ran his hand through his hair and quietly inhaled some air.

"I want... you as a mate." Just as the last word came out of his mouth, I pinched him square in the lips as the other man looked amused at what I had done.

"Why would I want to be your mate!?" I yelled at him as I started to relentlessly punch him over and over again, panting from using chakra to make my punches harder.

I then teleported away from them, as I didn't want to be near Naruto any longer.

OoOoO

It had been a couple of days since dead last asked me to become his mate- he even had the courage to say that to me. It was disgusting. The only thing that I would do is use him and play mind games with him.

He will never be loved- the monster inside of him will surely arise someday and I'll take it down. Naruto will become a tool, just like the others I'm using to become stronger. I'll throw away every bond we have and I'll become a great shinobi.

I thought of the times when I was younger, when I had been so much happier...

~Flashback~

"NII-CHAN!" I yelled as I ran into his arms, cuddling into him as he hugged me back with a soft smile. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into his shoulder. Itachi chuckled lowly as he shook his head slowly, lifting me in his arms and swinging me around. We played for a while until someone called Itachi for a mission, and left me in the shadows as I watched him leave.

"Sasuke... Come eat," Mother said as she grabbed onto my hand and dragged me softly towards the kitchen to eat my favorite soup. She had found out that it was my favorite after I kept on asking her one day to make it for me. I loved it since that day.

~End of flashback~

Looking at the place where my mother had sat when she was alive, it felt like they never left. I wanted them back; they didn't deserve to die. They had done nothing wrong to Itachi.

Itachi was a selfish asshole who needed to be slapped across the face. He was worthless, not a true shinobi. _How was he the prodigy? _I'll never understand what they had seen in him... What I had seen in him.

I laughed cruelly to myself as I made my way towards my room to have some time to think- to think of ways to kill Itachi, or destroy him slowly and tortuously. He needs to feel pain, the pain of having a broken heart and nothing to do. I already know that he hates me- I knew it because he had let me live. That bastard let me live and killed off everyone I had loved and cared about.

_What a disgrace._

_A worthless person._

I sat on the edge of my bed as I figured out some things, the cruelest things I had ever had thought. I may be twisted, but sometimes I do have moments of weakness, times that only I will share with myself. Nobody else will ever find out about this. Just thinking of my mother and father made tears fall from my eyes.

_Missing someone get easier every day._

_Because, even though it is one day further_

_from the last time you saw each other,_

_it is one day closer to the next time you will._

My tears fell silently as I looked at the picture with all of the uchihas in it. Some had smiles, while the others had straight faces on. Not smiling, just looking towards the camera, but you could see that they enjoyed having everyone gathered up like that.

_My heart still aches in sadness and secret tears flow._

_What it meant to lose you, no one will ever know._

My heart ached as I remembered the times we laughed, the times we had hugged and said words of love. The days we had shared still haunt me in some of my dreams that are filled with Itachi. The times I had held dear to me have come back to me and sadden me deeply. This is the side no one will ever see, only myself and the ones watching above. The feelings I had endured, the feelings I had sealed away from the world will someday burst and everything will become reality. But for now, let me cry in peace.

OoOoO

_Dying is not romantic, and death is not a game which will soon be over... Death is not anything... death is not... It's the absence of presence, nothing more... the endless time of never coming back... a gap you can't see, and when the wind blows through it, it makes not sound..._

The days had become slowly painful for me to endure. But I qA going to get help from someone... and that someone is Naruto. I had found him training by himself, sweat rolling down his body and panting from too much chakra use.

Slowly stalking towards Naruto, I pounced on him making him fall onto his back as I pinned him down. Smirking inwardly as I successfully wrestled him down, I saw that he looked frightened as memories of what I did the last time came through his mind, and he struggled and tried to kick me.

"Didn't you want me as a mate? Shouldn't mates fuck?" I said luring him into thinking that I accepted his little offer, and smiling deviously to myself as he lowered his head submissively.

Lowering my head, I licked his neck and bit it hard. This made Naruto yell in pain, and I rubbed my arousal into his leg, pinching at his nipples.

I moaned to myself, getting more aroused than ever as I rubbed my erect dick with his. Lifting Naruto's hands up, I took his jacket off first, as well as his shirt. Dipping my head, I licked around his bud, biting hard and then licking it to make him feel better. Slowly trailing my tongue down, I met his pants and ripped them off- I was getting impatient with this. My tongue ran down his shaft, then back upwards and then I dipped my tongue into his slit. Naruto moaned and writhed as I sucked him off.

* * *

-Cough- If you want more just review _ Yeah... Review... or no lemon for you :l

Hope it was good enough...


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Short Smut Scenes In This Chapter And In The Next... Yaoi Smut ^^**

**Sasuke's POV**

I moaned to myself, getting more aroused than ever as I rubbed my erect dick with his. Lifting Naruto's hands up, I took his jacket off first and then his shirt. Dipping my head, I licked around his bud, biting hard and then licking it to make him feel better. Slowly trailing my tongue down, I met his pants and ripped them off- I was getting impatient with this. My tongue ran down his shaft, then back upwards and then I dipped my tongue into his slit. Naruto moaned and writhed as I sucked him off.

His essence tasted so sweet! I rubbed his thighs as I waited for Naruto to climax into my mouth. My mind blurred as a big load spurted and it dribbled down my mouth because I couldn't take that much; but I licked it off soon.

As Naruto writhed in my hands, one of my fingers circled his entrance, probing it slightly but not going in. Naruto made a whimpering sound; I smirked and moved my face towards his entrance. Leaving his erection, I licked around the entrance, slowly wetting it with my moist tongue.

Slowly lifting my fingers, probing his entrance, I inserted one finger making, Naruto moan a little and wince at the same time. I started to wiggle my finger, trying to make sure that my cock would fit inside of him. As I inserted another Naruto whimpered from the pain; I smirked and slammed the third finger inside, hitting Naruto's prostate. Naruto started to shake, tears rolling down his face.

"Sh... it will be good soon, Naruto," I whispered in his ear.

Taking my fingers out of his entrance I guided my stiff, huge cock towards Naruto's pucker. The head of my cock slowly eased inside of Naruto, and I had to stop to get a hold of myself. I had to calm my breathing to make sure that Naruto didn't get the wrong idea about this whole situation. I then slammed inside as Naruto yelled out from the penetration.

I smirked to myself as I pulled out, until only the tip was left inside. Then, I slammed right back in, successfully hitting his prostate, going harder as I only thought of my pleasure.

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke rubbed our erections together, making us both moan in intense pleasure. Sasuke started to undress me, starting with my jacket, but then the rest was ripped off as well. I felt his tongue connect with my cock and I moaned loudly. His tongue slowly teased the slit before he dipped it in and then started to suck me off. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks to get more of my pre-cum, and I felt his hands roam my thighs and started to sensually rub them.

_If I got on my knees/ And I pleaded with you/ Not to go but stay in my arms._

I felt the pressure in my stomach build up, it felt to good and I was about to yell that I was cumming but it was too late. I had blown a load of cum onto Sasuke, and I watched as some of it dripped from Sasuke's mouth; slowly falling towards the ground, it was a sight to die for. I writhed under his touch as Sasuke fingered the outside of my entrance, ripping a little whimper from my throat. Sasuke moved his face towards the opening, licking the outside bundle and then started to suck.

_Would you walk out the door/ Like you once did before/ This time be different._

I felt a finger being pushed inside and I moaned from the pleasure I was feeling, but wincing from the slight pain. The finger started to wiggle in the inside of me, hitting spots that I never knew I had and it felt extremely good. Feeling another finger being pushed inside was not the best feeling; it felt uncomfortable and I whimpered lowly. I screamed out in pain as Sasuke slammed the third finger inside of me, relentlessly thrusting his fingers. But when I felt him hit my prostate I moaned, the pain slowly fading away as I breathed in and out thorugh my nostrils.

_Please stay, don't go._

"Sh... Naruto, it will be good soon." Hearing Sasuke's voice made me smile.

_If I call out your name like a prayer/ Would you leave me alone with my tears?_

As I felt the fingers being taken out one by one, I whimpered, feeling my inside muscles be pulled by the fingers. I breathed heavily as I felt another big thing probe my entrance, something that was much bigger than the three fingers that had once being inside of my hole. Stretching my hole, the head was fully inside of me but suddenly Sasuke stopped moving and I looked up towards the sky.

_Knowing I need you so/ Would you still turn around and go/ This time be different._

_You see mom, father I am truly a disgrace towards this world. I am nothing but a worthless slut_, I thought to myself.

_Please stay, don't go._

Feeling the rest of the cock being slammed inside of me, I screamed out as tears formed on the edges of my eyes. Sasuke pulled out until the tip was left in and then he slammed back in, hitting my prostate dead on and I moaned from the feeling. It felt like I was on cloud 9, but that wouldn't last as Sasuke would no doubt start to get rough again.

_Please stay._

Looking upwards to stare at Sasuke's dark orbs, he smirked and lowered his head to my neck. He bit harshly, drawing blood, and I froze. I already knew something like this would happen, this feeling of being used by the one you love. It was truly heart-breaking to feel this but I loved him and would die for him in battle if I had too.

_I loved you before I even knew your name/ I wanted to give you my heart._

I wrapped my legs around his waist, helping him plunge his dick inside of me, trying to get it deeper than before. Smiling sadly to myself, I felt Sasuke release inside of me. Sasuke pushed me away from him, glaring at me before he grabbed his stuff and poofed away.

_But then you came back/ After leaving me one more time I knew the heartache would start... Please, don't go..._

I eventually lifted myself up from the ground, getting my orange jumpsuit and walking towards a lake I had once found that was around here. Limping towards the lake shore I jumped in. I felt a little relaxed as I swam and the pain slowly started fading from my backside.

This lake was something.


	5. Chapter 5

My beta is awesome :3 Thank you so much hun! :D

Guys do you think I should have a side pairing or just focus on SasuNaru?

* * *

The leaves blew through the wind, birds chirping happily as they flew in the sky, and below them, the animals ran freely. They were without a care, but they never let their guard down because some predators lingered in the shadows. The pearl-blue water was sparkling from the sun, and the colorful fish swam in the water.

They all swam away when a body splashed through the water, the person kicking their feet as he watched the fish swim away. His body twisted, going deeper into the water of the lake, looking down towards a secret passageway before he re-surfaced for more air.

He then dove back down into the water, kicking his feet and moving his arms as he made his way through the passage. Seeing the light at the end, Naruto smiled sadly as he surfaced, seeing the long-vined trees of the small paradise before him.

Creatures that Naruto had never seen before walked at the edge of the small lake. Looking around, he saw the animals cheer. They all threw their heads up and yelled out with joy. As they did this Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his big brother sitting down with a small smile on his face, his eyes filled with amusement. Naruto swam towards the edge of the water, pulling himself out of the water as a furry thing licked his knee, making Naruto softly giggle.

"It's so cute," Naruto whispered softly to himself, as he rubbed the head of the little furry creature.

The long-vined trees were filled with these cute little monkeys that had blue eyes instead of brown. Naruto had found these animals -or creatures- weird, but he didn't care. He had befriended them and talked to them but they never talked; they only listened to what he had to say. Naruto had seen some with anger in their eyes and some filled with sadness.

It was funny how they showed human expressions and even held more intelligence than some humans Naruto had come across. The creatures even trained with little branches as they poked each other with them and dodged. It made Naruto smile- a real and true smile that hadn't shown in a long time. But with Sasuke, Naruto would smile like this, though it had broken Naruto's heart to actually think Sasuke held feelings for him.

While they had had sex, Naruto's heart had been slowly shattering. Slowly, Naruto would become a hollow shell of nothingness- but maybe the creatures could help Naruto a little.

The light that was in Naruto was fading away, though the creatures sought to help Naruto up higher as they fought for the light to become brighter.

His big brother sat, watching his little friends cuddle with Naruto, trying to desperately make him happy before it was too late. It was like having a war; Naruto's darkness was slowly winning now, but soon the lightness would extinguish the darkness so it could overpower the throne of Naruto's heart.

Naruto petted the furry things as he picked up a black, orange-striped, mixed-wolf-with-fox thing. He looked it over, noticing that it was a male and cuddled it to his chest as its tail curled around his wrist. It cuddled closer to the body heat it was receiving from Naruto.

_'Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince. He had medium-length golden hair, big sea-blue eyes and always had smile on his face. As he went for a walk in the woods, he saw a bloodied body on the ground, shaking from the cold. The prince looked around before he made his way towards the body. He gently picked the body up and made his way towards his castle. Descending into his bedroom, he wiped the body, cleaning the blood off of it, and noticed that it was a pale, raven-haired man with cat ears sticking out of his head.'_

Naruto sat beside his big brother, leaning onto his shoulder, and closed his eyes for a nap.

~Dream~

Naruto moaned as he was thrust into, and at the feeling of that cock pulling out of him and driving right back in. When it hit his prostate, it felt incredibly good. He writhed in pleasure as he came over the person's chest. The thrusting stopped and Naruto whimpered; he wanted more, a lot more. It was addictive having that big cock driving inside, thrusting fast and so hard.

"Do you want more Naruto?" someone whispered sexily beside his ear, biting the lobe softly and Naruto nodded at that, moaning at the same time. The person slowly pulled out, then all of a sudden thrust inside and kept up the fast pace. Using chakra to thrust stronger inside, he hit more bundles inside of Naruto, making electrifying pleasure burst through Naruto.

As the cock drove into him, Naruto wrapped his arms around the others neck, biting softly at it and licking. He wanted to leave marks to show that this person belonged to him. The pleasure built up once again and Naruto held his orgasm back so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"It's alright, Naruto. Cum for me," was whispered lowly inside of his ear.

Throwing his head back, he yelled out in pleasure as he came all over and started to heavily pant from the great pleasure he felt- but the other person wasn't done. The cock was thrusting hard, slow-paced and aiming for his prostate.

"I'm coming," a seductively lowered voice whispered against his lips, and he felt a hot liquid pour into his entrance, starting to dribble out from it, as it was too much.

"I love you, Naruto." This time it was Sasuke's voice...

~End of dream~

Jerking upwards, Naruto panted and held his arms over his heart as he clenched his hand. His breathing hitched as his mind remembered the dream he had just experienced. Tears formed as he sniffled, looking around to find a lot of the creatures cuddled close to his body. He lowered himself back to the ground and looked around. He felt as if he was searching for something, but found nothing and so he looked at his shaking hands and sighed. His breathing returned to normal as he erased that dream from his mind, head, and heart.

It was just too much to feel something like that, too horrible for Naruto to keep inside.


End file.
